An eleven-ingredient immune-support formula was developed. The formula was shown to aid in the reduction of symptoms related to exposure to allergens and other elements of the environment that trigger immune and non-immune related symptoms affecting body systems from respiratory, digestive, as well as the dermis and epidermis. The ingredients of the formula are as follows: Psoralea fruit; Skullcap root; Xanthium fruit; Chrysanthemum flower; Gardenia fruit; Betelnut husk; Schisandra berry; Bupleurum root; Jujube seed; Plantain seed; and, Schizonepeta aerial parts.
Investigations and experience with the eleven-ingredient formula showed no primary ingredient in the formula or any one particularly responsible for many of the observed benefits. All ingredients were thought to play a supporting role in the composition.
While the prior-art formulation affords desirable outcomes with respect to environmental sensitivities and/or reactions, it is rather large in volume and relatively expensive to make. Furthermore, in view of the large number of ingredients, it was found to be difficult to hit consistency and standardized functionality (biologic activity) targets. An improved formulation that is more compact (less voluminous) and less expensive to make, but nevertheless offers similar beneficial effects against environmental sensitivities ranging from foods to pollen, dust, temperatures, air pollution, and other environmental irritants, may be of significant value in this field.